Quand comprendras-tu mes sentiments ?
by Titanic492
Summary: Cette promesse n'est vraiment qu'une promesse maudite, à la couleur du sang, fragilisée par le temps, tissée de mes sentiments. Tout à fait à mon image, ça doit être pour cela que je l'aime. [Gordon x Queen]. Yaoi.


_**Je remercie Elorien Athacana et ma déesse Macaria Hadès pour la correction.**_

 _ **Et aussi à vous, Chers lecteur pour votre soutien moral.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 _ **Quand comprendras-tu mes sentiments ?**_

 _ **Je suis fatigué de tout ça**_

 _ **Queen**_

 _« Adieu_ à _ce corps qui part en poussière_

 _Je ne regarde plus ces rêves qui ne veulent rien dire,_

 _Je suis bien trop fatigué pour penser_ à _tout ceci_

 _Rien ne reviendra ici.»_

Je voudrais me nourrir d'autre chose que de ce sang qui m'a permis de m'épanouir. Je voudrais goûter à cette chose qui s'appelle le véritable amour et non l'amour platonique pour m'épanouir, à la couleur pourpre comme le sang de mes victimes, à la couleur de mes larmes, de mon corps, de mon cœur, de mon âme.

 _« Rends-moi mon cœur, mon amour, mon âme, mon esprit et mon sang que tu m'as pris pour l'éternité, l'éternité, éternité.»_

Tu ne peux pas ou ne veux-tu pas comprendre ma souffrance ? Tu n'as rien vu, ni rien remarqué à part notre amitié ? Je suis fatigué que tu ne voies pas mes sentiments, ni cette blessure indélébile dont tu es responsable. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu meures avant moi ? Je suis fatigué de te voir disparaître. As-tu pensé à ce que je ressentais quand tu t'éteignais ? Bien sûr que non. Tout est de ma faute, à moi qui cache mes émotions sous un masque. Tous sentiments je m'en désempare pour cacher, pour masquer mes émotions. Je suis si malheureux. Pourquoi es-tu si stupide ?

 _« Quand ai-je commencé à avoir des sentiments à ton égard ?_

 _Explique-moi, je ne comprends pas._

 _Je n'ai jamais aimé, regretté, ni ressenti aucune pitié pour personne_

 _Pourtant, c'est ce sourire que j'aime le plus.»_

Quand ai-je commencé à remarquer que mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine ? Je me demande si c'est à cause de ces marguerites que tu m'offrais et que je détruisais sans aucun scrupule avec les appendices de mon surplis ? Ces marguerites que j'aime tant regarder à la deuxième prison des enfers. Je répétais sans cesse que ces fleurs ne devraient pas exister, mais toi au lieu de me rependre, tu me regardais en souriant, ça m'énervait, je voyais parfaitement que tu me comparais à cette fleur sans valeur, à une marguerite blanche. Je ne pouvais le supporter, mais ton sourire faisait manquer un battement à mon cœur, j'étais sûr jusqu'à présent que c'était de colère.

Ces mots interdits ne sortiront jamais de mes lèvres, tu peux toujours attendre !

Mon amour n'existe pas, ne me sous-estime pas, je ne plierai pas ! Je ne suis pas fragile comme ces fleurs à la beauté éblouissante. Je le pensais.

 _« Tout était trop parfait pour ne pas cacher une nouvelle tragédie_

 _Je ne peux qu'avoir peur de nouveau_

 _J'ai vraiment été terrorisé par cette voix à nouveau_

 _Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de me boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux.»_

Je préfère renouer notre promesse, plutôt que de te voir mourir avec tant de douleur et déshonneur, même si avant je préférais ne pas la tenir et finir dans le déshonneur. Après tout, tu te sens bête, pas vrai Gordon ? Pour perdre ta hache avec laquelle tu as toujours vécu. Parce que nous sommes frères d'armes. Avec ta hache et ma guillotine, nous avons donné la mort à de nombreux chevaliers jusqu'à présent. Nous nous sommes préparés à la mort depuis longtemps. C'est la fleur de mandragore qui t'aidera, mon frère d'armes à mourir avec orgueil.

 _« Pourquoi tous mes rêves me glissent des mains ainsi !_

 _Ma haine n'est que remords,_

 _Hélas l'amour n'existe pas à mes yeux_

 _Temps revient et rends-moi ce que tu m'as pris_

 _La lumière est une utopie insaisissable pour moi_

 _Rien ne pourra changer cela_

 _Je voudrais croire à un futur différent.»_

Si je ne peux pas fleurir comme les autres fleurs, je me fiche de devenir une fleur de l'ombre au parfum mortel, au parfum enivrant. Parce que je suis une fleur solitaire qui éparpille la mort. Si j'avais su depuis le début que nos vies respectives se croiseraient sur le même chemin, j'aurais freiné le pas pour ne jamais te croiser. Finalement, mon cœur a été couvert de blessures par le cours du temps. Quand je me disais que tout était pour toi, je me sentais bien mieux. Je souhaitais être aimé. Seul mon amour platonique, tordu, inutile est resté en arrière perturbant mon cœur. Je suis devenu une fleur teintée autant par la tristesse que par le sang. À moi seul, j'éparpille mes peines de mes mains tachées de douleur. Je ne suis qu'une fleur noyée dans les sentiments, incapable de respirer. Je suis une fleur nourrie par les ténèbres et le sang, une fleur incapable de s'épanouir au grand jour. Le parfum du destin reste mais d'une autre façon.

Le parfum de sang, des adieux tragiques. Le parfum d'un ami.

 _« Rends-moi mon cœur, mon amour, mon âme, mon esprit et mon sang que tu m'as volé, volé, volé pour l'éternité. »_

Je renonce à toute humanité une fois l'heure arrivée, l'heure de ta mort.

 _« Rien ne peut changer l'avenir._

 _La tragédie recommence_

 _Entre mes mains règne la mort_

 _Et le re-scellement de notre promesse perdue_

 _Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour_

 _Il n'y a jamais eu de marche arrière_

 _Quand l'heure sonne.»_

Je suis maintenant vraiment fatigué de tout ça. De cette sensation horrible comme si mon cœur arrêtait de battre quand je te coupe la tête de mes appendices. Cette sensation plus frustrante que de perdre cette guerre. J'avais envie de prendre ta tête et de la serrer contre moi, et te dire à quel point tu étais stupide, mais je ne pouvais pas. Si c'est pour toi, je me suis juré à moi seul qu'aucune douleur ne m'abattrait à part la tienne. Je désirais juste une forme de bonheur, cette promesse à la fois si proche et si lointaine est sûrement mon bonheur. Mais le bonheur de qui désirais-je ?

 _« J'arrête de rêver, de chercher une raison_

 _Je renonce à ce cœur qui bat dans ma poitrine,_

 _De ressentir, d'être vivant_

 _Pour devenir un monstre_

 _Pour que personne ne voit_

 _La personne que je suis en réalité.»_

Plutôt que de vivre des milliers de vies, plutôt que d'avoir des milliers de vœux. Je préfère pouvoir t'embrasser pendant un moment, profiter de cet instant ardemment. Même à la frontière des abîmes, du moment que tu es auprès de moi, j'aurais la force de tenir encore ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Quitte à me métamorphoser, je n'hésiterai pas si c'est pour toi. Même si ma vie s'achève, n'existant plus que de manière éphémère, jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Quand cette destinée se bouleversera-t-elle enfin ? Rien ne sert de prier pour ce chant d'amour, mes rêves ne peuvent être atteints.

 _« Pourquoi encore cette blessure indélébile._

 _Je voudrais remonter le temps._

 _Ô temps rends-moi ce que j'ai perdu de mes mains._

 _Je t'en prie.»_

Si la Balance n'avait pas ce sang divin dans ses veines comme notre seigneur Rhadamanthe, j'aurais probablement gagné et vengé ta mort. Ma défaite est-elle la fatalité ou la punition pour mes crimes ? Je suis fatigué du même dessein, cet épisode qui revient sans arrêt, à chaque guerre sainte. Tu meurs toujours en premier. Ne peux-tu pas ressentir ma douleur ? Mon cœur me fait si mal.

 _« Maintenant et pour toujours_

 _Cette promesse, je m'en défais._

 _J'en ai assez de cet avenir_

 _Blessant et vide de ton absence_

 _Je ne ferais plus cette promesse_

 _C'est ce que j'ai décidé.»_

Ce doux rêve que j'ai fait tant de fois n'existe pas, je t'en prie ouvre les yeux et voit que cette promesse est mon malheur, tu penses que je ne connais aucun sentiment ? Tu aimes cette fleur ensanglantée sans pitié, sans remords, qui n'est que destruction. C'est cette fleur que tu aimes. Doucement, elle me dévore de l'intérieur pour prendre ma place. Je m'effriterai avant que tu le remarques. Mais jusqu'à quand tiendrais-je ? Je tiendrais suffisamment longtemps parce que je me nourris de ce sentiment appelé amour platonique pour m'épanouir, moi qui suis né dans une mare de sang me nourrissant à la base de ce liquide à la couleur de l'amour, rouge comme mon amour et mes crimes. Je voudrais un avenir où l'on pourrait mourir ensemble.

Je suis exténué de cette souffrance encore plus que de ces sentiments, moi l'être sans humanité qui n'est que poussière depuis bien longtemps, me reconstruire est impossible, je ne peux être recollé que par cette colle appelée amour. Quand comprendras-tu mon désarroi ? Où faut-il que je le crie ? Rien ne te dévira de tes illusions. Cette fleur que tu aimes n'est que désespoir. Elle ne tient que sur un fil.

Toi, le Minotaure, qui m'a tout pris sans que je ne puisse rien faire, plus la lutte est grande, plus je perds des sentiments que tu récupères.

Gordon si tu savais, je ne suis pas l'Alraune que tu crois, je ne suis que fragilité et orgueil, je voulais faire de mon mieux pour que tu me remarques, mais c'est sans succès. Ma voix ne t'atteint pas. Mes sentiments sont étouffés par cette fierté démesurée. C'est avec le corps déchiré que je disparaîtrais dans la douleur de mes souvenirs comme de mes désirs dissimulés dans mes yeux. C'est avec regret que je meurs.

Je ne comprends pas ce que je suis devenu avec le temps. Si mes mots ne peuvent pas t'atteindre, ils disparaîtront. Cette douleur ne disparaîtra jamais, elle augmentera du moment que cette promesse existe. Son descellement est impossible.

Quand comprendras-tu mes sentiments? Je suis fatigué de tout ça.

 _« Rien ne reviendra, pourtant ce vœu demeure_

 _Cette tragédie est-ce cela que l'on appelle éternité ?_

 _Quand comprendras-tu mes sentiments ?_

 _Je suis fatigué de tout ça._

 _Je voudrais dormir jusqu'à me détruire._

 _Quand ce monde arrivera à sa fin_

 _Cette tragédie s'arrêtera._

 _Je ne prie pas pour cet avenir_

 _Je prie pour un futur_

 _Où je pourrais mourir près de toi_

 _D'ici là, je devrais regarder cette tragédie._

 _Encore.»_

Cette promesse qui m'a permis de me tenir à tes côtés n'est vraiment qu'une promesse maudite. À la couleur de sang, fragilisée par le temps, tissée de mes sentiments. Tout à fait à mon image, ça doit être pour cela que je l'aime.

...oOo...

 _ **Gordon**_

 _« Tu n'as pas disparu malgré toutes ces années. Toi et cette vie êtes revenus_

 _Je peux enfin revoir la lumière avec toi, pas vrai ?_

 _Il suffit de tout refaire comme avant, pas vrai ?_

 _Pour que rien ne change.»_

Je continuais à avancer en criant ton nom, mais à ma grande surprise, dans cette clairière, tard dans la nuit illuminée par des milliards d'étoiles, tu te tenais seul en les regardant. Le vent faisait danser tes cheveux à son gré comme il faisait danser les fleurs qui t'entouraient. Je m'avançais doucement, j'étais si heureux de te revoir même si la guerre sainte avait commencé. Malgré toutes ces guerres saintes, tu revenais toujours vers moi, malgré que tu devais la majorité du temps mettre fin à ma vie de tes appendices. J'étais heureux que nous refassions cette promesse qui solidifie notre amitié. Cette promesse qui marquait le recommencement de notre complicité.

 _« Je t'aime fleur ravissante, ensanglantée,_

 _Fleur violente, sans cœur, sans pitié et sans peur._

 _Je voudrais te prendre dans mes bras_

 _Te dire à quel point je ne voudrais pas te perdre, ni te quitter._

 _Je voudrais te dire sous ce ciel à quel point_

 _Je t'aime. »_

Je m'approchais de plus en plus, mais tu semblais ne pas avoir remarqué ma présence. Tu ressemblais à une fleur intouchable au milieu de ce champ comme la seule fleur vivante se nourrissant des rayons de la pleine lune. Tu semblais pensif et mélancolique. Ton regard perdu dans les étoiles, ton visage calme et serein différait de ce regard et visage dur que tu montrais habituellement. Mon cœur manqua un battement avant de battre la chamade, rien de nouveau, ça m'arrive ces derniers temps. Je m'approchais doucement pour te soulever par-derrière.

-Gordon, lâche-moi !

Tu commenças à te débattre désespérément pour tenter de te dégager. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'avec un corps si petit et frêle que je pourrais casser si facilement, tu sois craint de tous. Toi qui ne montres ni pitié, remords, compassion ou peur à tes adversaires, doté d'une telle prestance digne et d'un caractère à me faire frémir l'âme. Lentement, j'ai brûlé de tendresse à ton égard. Je me sentis ravi et comblé que tu sois si vulnérable entre mes mains. Il y avait peut-être de l'espoir pour que ça marche entre nous deux. Je me mis à rire de bon cœur en pensant ça. Tu te retournas, la tête boudeuse et les joues rosies de surprise, je me mis de nouveau à rire, je trouvais ça adorable. Tu n'avais probablement pas compris puisque tu t'étais remis à rouspéter comme toujours. Je me demandais par moments quelle tête tu ferais si je t'embrassais.

 _« Je t'aime, je me trompe peut-être sur tes sentiments._

 _Je t'aime plus que ce ciel qui t'a permis de naître._

 _Je ne mens pas mon cœur, rien ne peut te remplacer._

 _Tu es unique pour moi._

 _Ce ciel, si brillant que tu regardes avec mélancolie_

 _Nous referons notre promesse comme_ à _cette époque_

 _Sous ce ciel pour que ta peine s'apaise._

 _Mon cœur.»_

Bien que tu aies toujours avancé malgré tes lourdes et douloureuses épaules, bien que soutenant ta propre douleur celle-ci finira par submerger tes yeux et ton cœur, je n'attends que ce moment-là pour t'enlacer, t'embrasser et te murmurer : _«_ je suis là pour toi. _»_ Même si je perds tout, je ne le regretterai pas. Je le pense sincèrement. Je ne pense plus qu'à toi. Par moments, je me demande qui est ou qu'elle est la raison de ton état, de ta tristesse ? Que caches-tu dans ton cœur pour paraître ainsi ? À chaque fois que je te vois, tu me parais un rêve, un être inhumain et réel loin de moi dans ta solitude.

Je décide enfin de te lâcher tandis que tu continuais à me dévisager. Je te tendis mon petit doigt pour renouveler notre promesse comme à chaque résurrection. Après tout, tu es la seule personne à part Sylphide à qui je fais entièrement confiance. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber tout comme les fleurs qui nous accompagnent dans le bonheur et nous soutiennent dans le malheur au prix de faner dans le silence, la solitude et la noirceur la plus totale.

* * *

 _ **Marguerite :**_ Symbole de pureté, d'innocence et d'amour loyal, la marguerite est synonyme de grandeur, de fidélité et d'estime, dans le langage des fleurs.

 _ **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.**_


End file.
